Fic My Life!
by SincerelyCarmillaKarnstein
Summary: Emma Swan ships SwanQueen so hard. Sbe writes SQ Fics anonymously. Regina is furiated about this and has Emma investigate!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The fics mentioned by Regina are real! These are the fics mentioned in the chapters.**

 **S** **wanQueen4tw's fics are** " **Bunk Mates",** **Rift in Time", and "** **A Mayor, A Savior, and An Evil Queen".**

 **I included my own fics: "R** **egina's Kitchen", "** **But Never Doubt I Love", and** **"A Taco Craving".**

 **DaneEris's Fic will be mentioned later on and it's "T** **he Way It Should Have Been".**

Emma was sitting at her desk at the station typing on her laptop. She had a lot of free time now that her parents liked working together at the Sheriff's Station. She would fill in every once in a while. She loved writing about herself and Regina. She came up with the ship name "SwanQueen" since she believed that it was the perfect for them. Of course, all of this was written anonymously.

She was writing a very smutty scene when she heard a gasp from behind her. "P-Porn, this is porn! Emma, I can't believe you would write such a thing!"

Emma scrambled to cover up her screen, "You can't just sneak up behind people like that!"

Snow frowned, "Emma, I thought you were spending your time doing other...things."

Charming came in right after, "So did SwanQueen happen yet?"

"Not yet, working on it."

"I appreciate you not showing me the "M-rated" ones. I can handle reading the "T-rated" up until a point. The last one had me laughing so hard that I almost woke up Snow."

"You read them? Charming, I'm shocked!" Snow folded her arms across her chest.

"The fics she writes isn't all "Porn", Snow. She really has some skills." Charming turned towards Emma and gave her the thumbs up.

He put his arm around Snow's shoulder and was leading her out the door as she kept talking about Emma's writing.

As the door shut, Emma was able to post her newest story online about Regina and herself. She was happy to see people from town leaving comments.

One comment came from the user RedRidingHood, "Those two better get together by now, the tension is killing me here!"

Another comment was from CaptainHook, "I don't believe Emma Swan would choose her of all people! It's not even because she's a woman, it's because she's not ME!"

The comments went on and on, but everyone for the most part left positive ones.

Her favorite was from TheGrannyWithTheMoney, "Emma should take advice from these fic things!"


	2. Chapter 2

Emma left the station after she finished the latest chapter in the fic she was working on. She got into her cruiser and was driving towards her home when she received a call.

She picked up her phone to hear Regina's voice on the other end.

"Miss Swan, come to my office immediately!"

Before Emma could respond, she was greeted with a dial tone.

 **xxx**

It didn't take long before Emma had parked her ass in the chair in front of Regina's desk. The Evil Queen was the one staring back at her now and not The Mayor of Storybrooke.

"Have you read these? Someone is writing about me and you! It's...it's so vile. Can you even imagine us doing anything like what's written in them?"

Regina had a pile of papers in her hands and started reading.

" 'Have I ever said how much of a turn on you calling me 'Miss. Swan' is?' Emma trying to raise her eyebrow like I do and use that half smirk is ridiculous.' "

Emma's mouth fell open as Regina read the lines from her fic.

"What about this one?" Her voice was getting louder.

"I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her against me. 'Please take me Your Majesty.' Regina deepened the kiss and I moaned as she placed her mark upon my neck."

Emma kept trying to stifle a laughter as Regina kept reading.

"This...this one is the worst! 'Because that's her…my…"I want to get you into bed" smile." I waited for the information to sink in. Here it comes.

Emma's brow knitted. "But, you've smiled at me like that plenty of times.' "

Regina threw all the papers down on the desk in front of Emma.

"But you do smile at me like that." Emma said with a grin.

"I swear that I will make an example of this individual that would dare write such things about me! The last things to come out of their mouth will be my name."

"Like a screaming orgasm?"

"Emma! This person is insane. _Why_ would I want to be with you in that way? You're a Charming for gods sake!"

"Come on, you're pretty obsessed with my family."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I need your help Miss..Emma."

The blonde started laughing and fell out of her chair.

"This isn't a funny matter!"

"Admit it, you got the hots for me."

Regina began to turn pink, "T-That isn't true at all!"

"Oh really? Then why did you print them out to show me? Do you like to keep a hard copy of them to read for later? I bet you read them right before bed so you can have sex dreams about me. Maybe you read them when you touch..."

Emma stood up and sat down in the chair once more after having her laughing fit.

"Enough!"

Regina slammed her hands down on the desk and the pile of papers were lit on fire when her hands glowed purple. The flames licked the paper and left a black stain on her desk.

"As my Sheriff, you _will_ obey me. You will do exactly what I say because I'm the mayor, _your_ mayor."

Emma was listening intently to Regina because she was going to use them in her fics.

"Sure thing, Madam Mayor. I'll get right on that case."

"You will work day and night on this. I can't have my name being slandered."

"For the record, Madam Mayor, the only one slandering it is you. These fics speak highly of you. I read a lot of them and I can tell you my favorite parts."

Emma paused and waited for Regina to say something, but she didn't.

" 'Trust me; I need your fingers intact. She loved the way that Regina's lips felt against hers and she could only imagine how the rest of her body tasted.' "

Regina tried to keep her face void of any emotion, but Emma saw a part of her mask beginning to crack.

" 'You'll know who owns you by the time I'm done with you, your majesty.' "

The former Evil Queen's face turned a deep crimson.

"I would _never_ let you be on top of me. I will always be the on top."

"In your dreams, Madam Mayor."

Emma was enjoying the way that Regina reacted to her.

" 'I could eat your taco all night…' "

Before Emma could quote anymore, she saw a fireball almost hit her. Instead, it had singed a small part of her golden locks.

"What the hell, Regina! You almost fried my hair!"

"Your hair won't be the only thing I burn if you stay here any longer and wasting my time."

Emma rolled her eyes and was about to leave when she said, "You're causing a fire in my pants, Madam Mayor."

The blonde shut the door as fast as she could, avoiding the fireball by mere inches.

 **xxx**

Regina collapsed into her seat. She was furious with the younger woman. It wasn't because of the lines that she read. She didn't want to admit that she _did_ read those fics at night. She _did_ touch herself at night thinking about what delicious things the blonde could do to her body.

She would never admit that she did have feelings for The Savior though. She had been taught by her mother, Cora, that love was weakness. Her mother expected her to have a relationship, let alone marry a man. She might not be here in Storybrooke, but it was difficult for Regina to unlearn what was so ingrained in her.

Emma was a free spirit and Regina was envious of that. She didn't let whether the person she loved was a man or woman get in her way. The blonde was open with Regina about her past relationships.

Emma even admitted that although she had dated men up until Storybrooke and a woman that she wanted to be with. This mysterious woman wouldn't give her the time of day. Emma even mentioned that this particular woman was "out of her league".

Regina was actually jealous that Emma was pining over a woman. She tried to bury those forbidden feelings, but these fics had brought them back with a vengeance.

The former Evil Queen was going to do her own investigation on who Emma's mysterious paramour was. The first step was to ask Miss Lucas, who was good friends with Emma. She was relieved that Miss Lucas was with Belle, the librarian.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was sitting comfortable in her home that she bought when she was the Dark One. She knew that Regina looked at her fics, but the brunette never left a comment.

The only way to view Emma's fics is to have an account, so the blonde had to make sure that she wouldn't become suspicious of her.

Emma didn't comment on her own work, but thought that it might save her ass if she did. She made her own account and used the username "TheBlondeSavior".

When she made comments on a few of them, she critiqued her own work. She made sure to promote her SwanQueen ship as much as possible too.

 **xxx**

Regina entered Granny's diner and sat down at the booth that her, Emma, and Henry shared to eat dinner.

Ruby walked over with a coffee ready for her. She put the cup down and filled it up.

"Where's the prince and your other half?"

"Miss Swan isn't my other half, Miss Lucas."

"Uh huh, sure. So what will you be having besides coffee?"

"I would like some apple pie with whip cream, please."

"You usually don't eat dessert first."

"This is an exception to that rule. It's necessary."

Ruby went to get the apple pie slice.

As she left, Regina could've sworn she heard Ruby say, "I bet she'd rather put that whip cream on a certain blonde."

Regina tried to keep her emotions in check. It was one thing to blush in front of Emma, but she wasn't just anyone.

The young werewolf came back with her apple pie that was topped with whip cream. Regina knew she was getting the best at Granny's since everything there was homemade. Granny prided herself on that.

"I need to ask you a question, Miss Lucas."

The other brunette grinned and sat down across from Regina.

"Okay, shoot."

"Do you know if Emma has been on any dates lately?"

"That sounds like an odd thing to ask. Why would you like to know?"

"If Henry's other mother is with someone, then it's important for me to know. I would need to prepare Henry incase Emma decides to bring her partner with her to our dinner."

"I gotcha. I can tell you that since she arrived in Storybrooke, she hasn't really been looking."

"She did tell me about a woman that she had been developing feelings for though."

"Well, I can't tell you even if I knew who that special someone was."

"I am the Mayor of Storybrooke, Miss Lucas."

"Regina, I thought we were passed your empty threats."

The older woman rubbed her temple in frustration.

"Very well, Miss Lucas, I will have to find someone else to ask."

"Good luck, Regina."

After Regina ate her slice of pie and drank her coffee, she left Ruby a good tip. It was more of a formality than anything else.

 **xxx**

She made her way to Rumplestiltskin's shop. There was no doubt in her mind that he would have the information that she seeked.

The bell alerted Rumple that someone came into his shop. He didn't need to look up to know that Regina Mills had entered.

"Hello Regina. What can I do for you today?"

"I need information."

He smirked, "Of course you do. What, pray tell, do you need to know?"

"Who is the one that Emma wants to be with?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You really don't know? Haven't you been reading those fics floating around? It's very simple to know if you read them."

"You read those atrocities claiming to be well written?" Regina's tone could cut like a knife.

"I have to admit that I do enjoy reading them, actually. My favorite one is probably when she discusses how the Charmings feel about tacos."

"This isn't evidence that you're giving me! All you're doing is using those fictitious stories to "support" your claim."

"Believe what you will, Regina. Now if you don't mind, I need to close up shop."

Regina had left and slammed the door, which caused the bell to fall to the floor and break. Rumple used his magic to repair the bell.

 **xxx**

Emma was out of breath by the time she reached Granny's and barely landed in her usual seat. Her face was very pale by the time she tried to settle down.

"So where's the fire there, Emma?"

"She knows!"

"What?"

"Regina, she knows about the fics!"

"Oh damn."

"She doesn't know that I write them, but she has me investigating myself!"

Ruby laughed, "Yeah, she came by asking me a weird question."

"What was it?"

"She wanted to know who you had the hots for."

"You didn't tell her...did you?"

Ruby snorted, "Of course not!"

"Good or else I'll be screwed. Sadly, not literally."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was struggling with what Regina wrote about herself in the comments. It was hard enough thinking about it, let alone actually typing it.**

 **I know Regina can sometimes be very cruel to herself. I was worried I went too far, but it had pushed me to defend Regina as strongly as Emma did.**

 **I will make sure that the rest of these chapters are mainly comedy, but some moments will be like this.**

Regina was having fun reading the newest fic that was posted online. She scrolled down to read the comments when she saw a username that was obviously Emma's. The latest one had said, "The SwanQueen ship will sail until the end of my days!"

The former Evil Queen couldn't help but roll her eyes at how ridiculous the claim was. She wanted to set Emma straight that this "ship" wasn't going to sail anymore. The account that she made head the username "ThePeasantWoman".

She hit the "reply" button and responded with, "Your ship will sink today. There is no way that the Mayor of Storybrooke would ever agree to being in a relationship with the Sheriff! This is just some creeps fantasy that will never come true. It's ridiculous that you would ever support such a thing."

All she had to do now was to wait for Emma to be online so that she could get a response in real time. She knew that this would rile the blonde woman and it gave her great pleasure.

 **xxx**

After the panicking had stopped, Emma was able to wolf down a bear claw and milk shake. She heard her phone go off and saw a notification that someone had commented on her post.

Someone known as "The Peasant Woman" had left a pretty harsh comment. Emma was going to find a way to tell her to just shove it up her ass.

 **ThePeasantWoman:** Your ship will sink today. There is no way that the Mayor of Storybrooke would ever agree to being in a relationship with the Sheriff! This is just some creeps fantasy that will never come true. It's ridiculous that you would ever support such a thing.

 **TheBlondeSavior:** What makes it so ridiculous? It's just two women that have had deep feelings for one another for a long time. Hell, even the writer can see this, but apparently the Mayor of Storybrooke can't. She's not as terrible as people portray her to be.

 **ThePeasantWoman:** Yes well, the Mayor of Storybrooke has a lot to deal with. She probably is under a lot of stress and not many people even bothered to care about her. She is doing what she can to raise her son with his birth mother. That is challenging all on its own, but she's making it.

 **TheBlondeSavior:** I know that she's doing her best because I see it everyday with the way she takes care of Henry. I know I wasn't there for him for a majority of his life, but I'm here now. I'm just thankful that she's willing to cooperate with me, you know? She's a strong woman.

 **ThePeasantWoman:** I bet she would be shocked and very pleased to hear that. You are probably the first to say a kind word about her.

 **TheBlondeSavior:** I'm not the only one, you know that. The writer fully agrees with my opinion. How can you not see the chemistry in the fics, let alone between me and the _real_ Regina?

 **ThePeasantWoman:** What makes you have feelings for her? People only put up with her because she is the mayor. Otherwise, she wouldn't be liked. It even took even longer for even the Charmings to like her.

 **TheBlondeSavior:** I can assure you that I always had a thing for her, even when I fought with her. It made me like her even more because her sass was very sexy.

 **ThePeasantWoman:** It seems that your "feelings" for her can be more categorized as lust than affection, or dare I say, _love_.

 **TheBlondeSavior:** That is such bullshit! How the hell do _you_ know how _I_ feel? You have no right. We make a wonderful team as Henry's mothers and saving Storybrooke.

Regina will always deserve more happiness than I could ever give her, but I'll damn well try anyways.

She's my happy ending, my true love, my everything.

You can slander me all you want, but don't you dare think that for even a second that you can insult Regina Mills.

She's more of a woman than you'll ever fucking be!

 **xxx**

Regina was dumbfounded after reading Emma's reply. She knew that Emma cared about her, but not romantically or this strongly.

She felt tears falling down her face and wiped them away. The former Evil Queen never truly understood what it was like to love anyone until Henry.

Now, she could see a woman that did love her, all of her. Emma accepted her, so why couldn't she accept herself?

 **xxx**

"Emma? I haven't seen you this angry before. What happened?"

"Someone was talking shit about my Regina!"

" _Your_ Regina?"

"You know what I mean, Ruby."

Ruby squeezed her hand, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find out who wrote this. Sure, I got wiped on the floor with these comments, but I don't care. It bothers me that _anyone_ would go after Regina. She's hard on herself as it is, you know?"

"You going to delete it?"

"I can't let her see this."

 **xxx**

Regina went to get a glass of water and when she came back, those comments were deleted. She was relieved that it was gone. The part that she embraced was how Emma had shown her love.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The fic I mentioned is real and was written by the very talented and lovely writer DameEris!**

 **It's titled, "The Way It Should Have Been".**

 **I hope that one day I can be half as good as her!**

 **It's not easy trying to keep a straight face while reading the smutty scene. I know I just copied and pasted it, but I had to do proper…"research"?**

 **I doubt I'm not the** _ **only**_ **one to get all hot and bothered reading it!**

 **What's up with Emma and Regina having sex in her office?**

 **Don't get me wrong, I love reading about it in fics, but it's pretty funny!**

 **Whenever I read a fic where they are in Regina's office together, I'm like, "Let the sexy time commence".**

Emma was relaxing in her home when she heard a knock at the door. Snow and Charming let themselves in. Snow had read Emma's new fic, "Regina's My Birth Control". She didn't want to admit that it was hilarious and it also got her thinking.

Snow got right down to business, "Emma Swan, we need to have a very important talk."

"What do you mean?"

Charming looked uneasy, "I'm headed to the bathroom."

"It's time we had the _talk_."

"What? Why? Mom, I have done the dew!"

"Done the dew? I thought you had better grammar than that."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

Snow had her hand on her hips, "You need to be safe!"

"I don't need the sex talk!"

"Yes you do! Thank goodness that I have proper notes."

Snow took out a piece of paper and she started quoting "The Birds and The Bees".

Emm's mouth fell open, "Stop quoting my fic!"

"Regina can get you pregnant!"

"She wouldn't knock me up, Mom!"

"Neal did."

"I was eighteen then. I'm an adult!"

Charming came back eating mini snickers, "Adults don't hide candy in the bathroom by taping it behind the mirror."

Emma scowls at him.

Snow said, "This fic clearly says she can get you pregnant!"

"Mom, I haven't asked Regina about how magic effects pregnancies. I'm not into the D."

Regina suddenly appeared, "Don't you dare say that word!"

Emma was even more confused, "When did you get here?!"

"Just now, obviously."

"Are you in on this too?"

"What am I "in" on, exactly?"

Snow almost shoved the paper into Regina's face, "Look at this! Have you seen it? This is porn and..and.. pregnancy!"

Regina looked just as confused as Emma, "Pregnancy?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Mom is talking about how you'd get me pregnant without having a di.."

"Language!"

"Ding dong."

Regina pursed her lips, "I'm not sure which word is worse."

Snow cleared her throat, "Is any of this accurate?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "You really want to know?"

Snow had a serious look on her face and nodded.

"Anything is possible with magic. Magic is known to unpredictable and emotion plays a role in it."

Regina paused and looked at Emma, "Are you certain that you want to know?"

"When Mom wants to know something, she won't stop."

Regina said dryly, "Oh how I know that all too well."

"I'm waiting!"

"One way that Emma can get pregnant is if emotions run high and the body overheats too much, then magic can flow through both of us. If that happens, then she can become pregnant."

Snow muttered, "Porn."

Regina rolled her eyes, "The second way is if I used a spell to temporarily have a certain male anatomy."

Charming coughed and almost choked on this Snickers. Snow had to carefully help him not choke.

"So does it like function like a regular pe-"

Regina gave Emma a warning look.

"Yes, if I want it to function that way."

"Does regular birth control stop me from getting pregnant?"

"No, sadly. There is a magical potion, but it's a fifty-fifty chance. This same magical potion can act as an aphrodisiac."

Emma pumped her fist, "I did it right!"

"Did what right?"

"Uh...nothing?"

"Em-ma…"

"Go on, what else?"

"If you and I are intimate and you have thoughts of being pregnant, then it can happen."

"Henry's enough."

 **XXX**

"You talked about sleeping with Regina?!" Ruby almost shouted as she sat across from Emma in the diner.

"Shut up, Ruby!"

"So...did you bang?"

"No!"

"What happened after?"

"My parents left and it was just me and Regina."

"And…?"

"And nothing."

"You didn't kiss or whatever?"

"Nope."

"Nothing got hot and heavy?"

Emma turned red, "I wish!"

"Maybe she'll jump your bones like in your fic."

Emma almost threw a fry at Ruby.

 **XXX**

Regina was sitting in front of her laptop in the office. After her talk with Emma and her parents, something came over her. She suddenly had an urge to write something naughty.

She created a username that made it obvious that it was her and started with the title. The former Evil Queen titled it, "The Way It Should Have Been".

Regina's fingers started to type on their own.

 **XXX**

Emma was relaxing in bed with her laptop and scrolling through her page. There was a private message for her. She saw the username and almost dropped her laptop when she started to read the fanfiction.

The blonde couldn't believe that Regina, the most prim and proper woman on the planet, had written something so smutty. Well, smutty, sexy, arousing and...just hot damn.

Emma tried to keep a straight face as she read it. She barely lasted because her face got so red. She kept looking around to make sure nobody could catch her in the act even though nobody was there.

She moved her hand lower, put it in her shorts, and went to town. Her breathing increased the more she touched herself. She tried to control herself because she just _had_ to finish it.

 **XXX**

 **A/N: I can't imagine DameEris typing this long ass chapter, let alone the sex scene. The sexiness was worth it, dammit!**

 **Okay, enough of me talking. It's time to go back to the fic.**

 **Please enjoy "The Way It Should Have Been"! )**

 **XXX**

"Oh... _Your_ Majesty." A soft smile curved crimson lips at Her lover's admiration. The sweet moment was poignant but brief as skilled lips descended shattering the calm.

Emma's moans at the sweet pressure vibrated through the bud captured between her teeth.

 **XXX**

 **A/N: This is a preview for the fic, so if you want to read more, you have to read it. =P**

 **Yes, Emma did finish the** _ **entire**_ **fic in one night.**

 **XXX**

The blonde laid down on her back and was covered in sweat.

"Fuck me, this isn't how I wanted to spend my evening."

Emma _wanted_ to have a sexy intimate moment with Regina. She would treat her like the Queen she is. She would even give up control for her. It did make her vulnerable, but she would do _anything_ for her. Even give her life up for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina was sitting in her office when Emma ran in and slammed the door.

"Do you Charmings not know how to knock?"

"Regina Swan-Mills!"

"Swan-Mills?"

"I meant to say Mills."

"If I recall correctly, that would be "our" ship's last name if we got married. When was it okay for _your_ last name to be first?"

"Mills-Swan just sounds weird. It doesn't like flow at all."

"Why are we even discussing marriage? What was the reason you almost broke my door down for?"

"This!"

Emma threw Regina's fic on her desk.

Regina picked it up, put on her reading glasses, and put the papers down.

"How can you take such great care of this when you can't even turn in your paperwork without it being crumpled or stained?"

Regina paused, "Is this...wet?"

"No!"

Regina had a confused look on her face and smelled a scent that she didn't recognize. It smelled like…

She looked up at Emma questioningly ,"Why does it smell?"

"Uh…"

Emma tried to think of an excuse, but couldn't think of anything.

Regina waited to see if Emma would confess and when she didn't, the former Evil Queen pursed her lips.

"So what exactly is the problem?"

"You can't just act as though you have no feelings for me and then send this! I am getting mixed signals here."

"I don't see what "signals" you're getting mixed up."

"No, you can't do that!"

"Do what?"

"You act like there is no chemistry between us and then you do or say something that's the complete opposite."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do."

"I don't give a rat's ass if you have something due in a few minutes!"

Regina stood up angrily, "How dare you talk to me like that, Miss Swan!"

"You're going to 'Miss Swan' me all of a sudden? Well, fuck you, Regina!"

"It's _Your Majesty_ and don't you forget it."

Emma balled the papers up and threw them in the trash.


	7. Chapter 7

**TRIGGER WARNING: There's a** _ **very**_ **brief mention of sexual abuse involving Regina and Leopold.**

Emma was walking with her hands shoved in her pockets and grumbling, "Her Majesty can shove her fic up her ass."

"Oh?"

The Savior turned around and saw the former Evil Queen following her.

"Stalking much?"

Regina folded her arms over her chest and poofed them to the small jail cell in the Sheriff's Station.

"Regina, this isn't funny."

"Who said _any_ of this was funny? You insulted me!"

"So? You insult me all the time!"

"No I don't!"

"You talk down to me about my paperwork. If it's not about that, then it's about how I raise _my_ son!"

"We already discussed this, Emma. He's _our_ son regardless of what our relationship is."

"I can't do this anymore, Regina."

Emma went to try to unlock the jail cell when there was a dark purple glow that temporarily surrounded the lock.

The furious blonde turned around to face Regina, "Magic? Are you trying to piss me off more?"

Regina stood her ground until Emma had rushed at her. She wasn't sure what Emma had planned, but she didn't like the position she was in.

The Savior was straddling the former Evil Queen. She leans in close and used her light magic to keep Regina's hands locked in place.

"You're just being so damn cruel to me. You told me all about your past, but _none_ of it can compare to this. I have had feelings for you since I arrive. I even wrote those fics for you, hoping that you would read and know how I felt."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Why else would I write them?"

"To live out your own fantasies?"

"Yeah partly but I wanted to send you signals. It got worse for me when I saw someone write ugly things about you. I hope you didn't see them…"

"I did because I wrote them." Regina confessed.

"You did what? Why?"

"I...I had to know if what you said was genuine or…"

"A lie? Regina, I would never lie to you. Yeah, I omit some information at times ,but it was to protect you."

"I don't _need_ you to protect me!"

" I didn't mean it like that, Regina."

"Let me go at once! Don't treat me like Leopold did..."

Emma immediately got off of Regina and used her magic to release her bonds.

The blonde woman cursed quietly and backed away.

"Regina, I…"

Regina sat up rubbing her wrists with a distant expression on her face. She was trying to hide the pain that she felt inside. She _knew_ Emma was nothing like Leopold, but in that moment, Emma looked like him.

The younger woman kept her distance and leaned against the wall.

"I'm so sorry, Regina."

Regina stayed quiet while she tried to gather her thoughts.

Emma sat on the floor while pressing her back against the wall.

"This wasn't the way I wanted this to go."

"Emma, this isn't one of your fics. You have _no_ control over what happens in reality."

"It was supposed to be romantic, not end like this."

The blonde hugged her knees and rested her chin on her knees.

"You made a mistake. I know that you're _nothing_ like your grandfather was."

"I still can't even tell you how disgusted I am after learning about him. He isn't my grandfather. I don't ever want to hear his name again."

Regina was so touched by Emma's words. She felt tears silently fall down her face. Before she could even wipe away her own tears, Emma did it for her.

The blonde sat on the bed and hesitantly laid her hand over Regina's, "I know you don't need to be protected. It's a Charming thing, I guess."

The former Evil Queen chuckled, "Your mother hated to be rescued."

"Didn't she like throw rocks at my Dad when she got caught in his neck?"

"I'm not entirely sure, you'll have to ask her yourself."

Emma slowly was scooting next to Regina and squeezed her hand softly.

Regina lifted her gaze so that she was looking into Emma's emerald orbs.

Emma bit her lip nervously, "Would it be bad timing if I asked if I could kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"But you tend to not have good timing with things and that's okay."

Regina leaned in closer to Emma.

Emma felt like she was about to have her first kiss and felt her stomach full of butterflies.

The moment that their lips came into contact with one another, both of them felt something running through their veins.

It felt exactly the same as when a curse is broken. True love was what broke them and both women knew that _this_ was true love.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: All the angst is out of the way now, so it's time to bring on the fluffy stuff!**

Ever since the kiss in the jail cell, Emma and Regina acted differently. It became a habit of Emma's to bring Regina her lunch. Regina was grateful to Emma because she didn't have to eat alone and it helped her destress.

 **xxx**

On the other side of town, Snow was preparing herself for an event that didn't even happen yet. There were magazines all over the table and Snow had a large scrapbook open.

Charming came down the stairs with a confused look on his face, "Snow, what are you doing up at 3AM?"

Snow looked at him and said, "We need to talk."

Charming swallowed nervously as he sat down.

"If this is about finishing the ice cream…"

"No it's not. What?! You finished the ice cream?"

"Er...so what's this about?"

"A wedding."

"Whose wedding?"

"Emma's and Regina's, of course."

"Emma finally proposed?"

"No."

"Did Regina?"

"No."

"I am a bit confused here, Snow."

"It's a mother's duty to help with a wedding."

"But neither of them are ready."

"Not yet, Charming, but they will be. I have to prepare for when it does!"

Charming chuckled, "We always accomplished anything while working together."

He picked up a magazine and his face turned red, "What is a Wedding Garter?"

 **A/N: Thank you for your patience with me writing these chapters!**

 **I had to google what a garter was, haha.**

 **Yes, I love putting Charming in awkward situations and having Snow blow things out of proportions.**

 **xxx**

Emma was staring at herself in the mirror. She wore a long red backless dress. Her long curly golden locks were cascading down her shoulders.

Henry poked his head in, "Hey Ma, looking good!"

"Thanks, Kid. Do you think your mom would like it?"

"Ma, she likes you in a tank top and jeans. I think she'll like you in a trash bag."

"Haha, good one!"

"Mom loves you like what grandpa and grandma have. Just promise one thing."

"What?"

"Don't kiss in front of me. That's just gross."

Emma rolled her eyes at her son, "I better book it or else your mom will fireball me."

"Have fun, Ma!"

Emma was fumbling with a small soft black velvet box in her hand. She put it in her purse as she left.

 **xxx**

Henry ran to his grandparents house. Snow and Charming looked at their grandson.

"Operation SwanQueen is a go!"


	9. Chapter 9

Regina was having a staring contest with the dresses in her closet. She tossed dresses over her shoulder and had them land on her bed. She neatly spread them out and stood back so she could look at them.

It felt like an eternity before she put on her dark navy dress, which clung to every curve on her body.

 **xxx**

They met at Granny's Diner and Regina was surprised that it looked so different. Emma was so nervous until she saw Regina coming towards her.

Regina blushed when Emma was speechless when she saw her.

"You actually came." Emma said once she found her voice again.

"Why wouldn't I have?"

Emma was too nervous to say anything else, so she opened the door for Regina.

The blonde followed her and pulled out Regina's chair for her, who sat down.

Emma sat down across from Regina and loved the way that the candlelight appeared on her face. Her mother was always known as the "Fairest One of All", but Regina really put her to shame.

"So I didn't have any idea what you like, so I consulted an expert."

"Gold?" Regina asked.

"No way!"

"She meant me." Ruby said as she came out from behind the counter.

"Hello, Miss Lucas."

"It's Ruby to you, Mrs. Swan-Mills."

"Mrs. Swan-Mills?"

"Ruby, cut that out!"

"What? It's going to happen sooner or later. She needs to be prepared to being called that."

Regina was hoping that neither Emma or Ruby noticed her blushing.

"Can you tell her the menu so you can go away?"

"Is this how you treat your best friend?"

Emma was about to say something else to Ruby when Regina put her hand on Emma's, "Shhh, I want to hear the menu."

Ruby was impressed that Emma listened to Regina.

"Damn, she has you trained well." Ruby winked.

"Shu…"

"Language, _Mrs. Swan-Mills."_

Emma blushed like crazy.

Ruby told them the menu and she made one for Emma with notes since the names were in another language. It specifically said what was in each one.

 **xxx**

The young werewolf went out the front door, shut it behind her, and got behind the bushes. There were three other people waiting for her there.

"So...how'd it go?" Henry whispered.

"Good, Operation SwanQueen is kicking ass so far."

Snow had a giant tote bag with her that had "SwanQueen" written on it in large letters. She was taking out the giant scrapbook and four cameras.

"I need as many pictures as we can get."

Henry put his hand in the middle and the other three put their on top of his.

 **xxx**

"Is Ruby coming back?"

"Nope."

"Who is going to cook our meal?"

"Me."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "You?"

"What? I can cook, you know."

"I have seen you set fire to syrup."

"That was Henry!"

"And the burnt toast?"

"The Kid."

"Mhm."

"I have been taking lessons from Blue, okay?"

"Blue?"

"Yeah, she apparently had a hobby of cooking food for royalty."

"I see."

Regina told Emma what she wanted and Emma was in the kitchen for a short while before coming out with plates having a silver cover on them that had handles.

"That seemed a bit too quick for my taste."

"I didn't burn it!"

When Emma put them down, she saw that Emma had bandaids on her fingers. Regina had no doubt that Emma worked hard on their dinner.

The Savior lifted the tops off and Regina tried all she could to not salivate. Emma used her magic and a special wine appeared.

Regina was inspecting it closely, "Does this really say 'Swan-Mills' on this?"

"Yeah, I made it for you."

"I hope you tasted this first."

"Nah."

"What?"

" _I_ didn't taste it. I had Leroy."

"Oh?"

"He had a blast! He was the one that suggested to make you it."

Regina admired the bottle, "I'm surprised."

"Everyone town are finally seeing _my_ Regina and not the Evil Queen."

"Who else helped?"

"Sorry, lips are sealed."

Regina smiled at Emma and it reached her eyes.

Emma carefully opened the wine and poured it in hers and Regina's glasses.

Both of them started eating and having small talk.

Emma sure as hell didn't want this moment to end. She was falling more in love with the woman that was her son's other mother.

Regina hadn't laughed like this in years. She couldn't get over how animated Emma was when telling her stories.

Regina cleared the table of the dishes and wine.

Emma had a dessert appear and it was a simple slice of apple pie.

"It smells delicious, Emma."

"I know it's not like fancy or anything."

Regina held onto Emma's hand, "It's perfect. _You_ are perfect. I don't need anything "fancy", I just need you."

Emma tried not to show that she was blushing, but the candlelight revealed it to Regina.

The blonde picked up one of the forks and cut into the slice. The fork was moving closer to Regina's lips that opened eagerly.

Emma tried to keep herself under control the moment Regina's tongue came into contact with the apple pie.

It melted in Regina's mouth. The truth was that she had never eaten anything close to being as savoring as this. The greatest chefs in any realm couldn't come close.

"What's the secret ingredient?"

"You'll laugh."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Love."


	10. Chapter 10

Killian was walking towards the Diner for a late night snack when he felt someone grab him.

"Uncle Killian!"

"Why do you call me that, Lad?"

"It makes me feel closer to you."

There was no way that Killian Hook wouldn't admit it,but he had a soft spot for the boy.

"What exactly are you four doing here?"

"Ma's got a hot date with Mom."

"That is a confusing sentence." Ruby said with a chuckle.

"Aye."

Snow turned toward Killian, "My only daughter is about to get married, so I won't allow you to ruin this moment."

"Marriage?"

"Emma is going to propose to Regina." Snow said excitedly.

"Now Snow, we don't know that. Remember what happens when you assume things?"

Charming said.

"But I saw proof!"

"What proof?" Killian asked.

"Ma had this small black box! I see those in movies when someone proposes to their girlfriend or boyfriend."

"I told you, Charming! You better be ready to pay up."

"Damn, I thought I might've had a chance with the Lass."

"You have a chance with me." Ruby winked.

 **xxx**

"I didn't think you were a romantic."

"I guess you learned something about me today."

The two women stared at each other and were lost in each other's eyes.

Emma smiled, remembering the small black box in her purse.

"I want to give you something, Regina."

"Oh?"

"I have known you for what seems like a lifetime. Ever since we met, it was love at first sight, at least for me."

She put the black box on the table.

"Are you proposing?"

Emma was about to answer when Snow barged in the front door, breaking it.

Ruby had an apologetic look on her face.

"Emma Swan, that is not how you propose to someone!"

"Ma, did she say yes?" Henry asked.

"Thanks for ruining my date and I wasn't proposing."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Open it."

Regina opened the box and saw that it was a necklace with a pendant. It was a swan with a crown on it.

"This is so beautiful, Emma."

Emma's smile lit up the room.

"Can you help me put it on?"

Emma took the necklace, moved behind Regina, and put the necklace on her.

"Thank you."

Snow cleared her throat, "Emma, you should be proposing to Regina!"

"Mom!"

"Ma and Mom always acted like they were married." Henry said with a bright smile.

Charming said, "It's time that it became real and not just a part of your fics."

 **xxx**

The wedding day had arrived and Emma was waiting at the altar with butterflies in her stomach.

She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was going to marry Regina. This wasn't a fantasy that she had, it was real.

Since Regina didn't have her father with her anymore, Charming offered to walk her down the aisle.

The music began to play as Regina held onto the bouquet. She walked slowly down the aisle and had eyes only for Emma.

Charming waited for his cue, held out his arm, and walked Regina down the rest of the aisle.

Emma couldn't keep her eyes off of her soon to be wife.

They stood in front of the priest and repeated what he said.

The moment they kissed had arrived. Their lips touched and both of them felt magic flowing between them.

They heard a voice in the seats say, "Gross."

 **xxx**

"Mornin' Mrs. Swan-Mills." Emma said as she held Regina close to her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Swan-Mills." Regina replied.

The two of them were lying in bed, enjoying their new married life.

It was the first day that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together with their son Henry.


End file.
